


Tied to a Feeling

by odyssxus



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Felching, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: When they have the time and the privacy, Joe and Nicky enjoy to experiment with pleasure and artistry combined. One of their favourite things to play with is Shibari suspension.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 123





	Tied to a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Joe sketched out another line, brow furrowed. It wasn’t quite right - not yet. There was something missing, some sort of warmth and life he had not yet captured. 

“Hold still,” he ordered softly, his voice gentle yet firm. 

Nicky made a soft hum of agreement, his eyes slipping closed 

Joe glanced up at him, heat in his gaze, eyes tracing over the curve of his husband’s spine, the elegant line of his neck, the way his hair fell over his cheekbones. He smiled. 

“I love seeing you like this,” he said casually, shading carefully. “You look so at peace.” 

“I'm always at peace when I am with you,” Nicky answered, his voice little more than a whisper. He sounded half drunk already. 

Joe stood from his stool, carefully laying his pencil down, before approaching the other man. He ran single finger over the ropes crossing Nicky’s chest in intricate patterns, ignoring how his husband shivered at his touch. He cupped his other hand behind Nicky’s head, threading his fingers in his silky hair. He pulled gently, forcing Nicky into a better position. He wanted to be able to see the curve of his neck, the way his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. He wanted to see Nicky’s blissful expression as he continued to draw him, wanted to see his eyes slip closed, see the way he relaxed more and more. 

He moved away from Nicky’s head, running a hand over the ropes binding his legs, checking the ties and also ensuring nothing was too tight. Nicky would let him know if something hurt, but Joe still preferred to see for himself. He finished checking the ties on Nicky’s right ankle, before moving to check the more complicated ties on his left leg. He ensured the tie above his knee wasn’t pressing on his ligaments, before checking the one on his foot, grinning when Nicky’s cock jumped under his ministrations. 

“Not yet, love,” he soothed. “I’m not done with my sketch.” 

Nicky let out a slow breath, but relaxed once more, so Joe knew he had heard. 

He stepped back, raking his eyes over his husband’s body with a heavy lidded gaze. Nicky was naked save for the ropes wrapped around his form, holding him suspended off the floor. Joe had bought and dyed the ropes himself, ensuring they were the perfect shade of blue. He’d originally planned on colouring them to match Nicky’s eyes, but had become far too impatient. 

Another time. 

He sat back on his stool, sketching in silence. Eventually he moved onto colour, and set about capturing his husband’s likeness, focusing on his calm expression and the way his muscles had relaxed into the binds. 

Eventually he stood, stretching his arms over his head, and approached Nicky once more. 

He did not speak, knowing words were not needed. Not now. He cupped Nicky’s face with one hand, studying his expression intently. His husband met his eyes easily, before smiling slightly. Joe stooped down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into Nicky’s mouth and licking at the roof of his mouth. Nicky mewled softly, kissing back lazily. 

Joe broke the kiss first. He was tempted to unbind Nicky’s legs, to let him down so that he could kneel at his feet, but resisted the urge. Nicky was far too beautiful like this, and while he was also stunning on his knees, Joe wanted to keep him here, bound and hung, for as long as he could. 

“What should I do with you?” he asked rhetorically, unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke. He folded it neatly onto the chair before adding his trousers and boxers to the pile. “Should I play with you, or perhaps sit down and jerk myself off? You do make a wonderful sight. Living artwork.” 

Nicky did not reply, but did moan, bound body shuddering ever so slightly. 

Joe chuckled. “I think,” he said, “I would like to fuck you like this,” he declared. 

Nicky moved his head, meeting Joe’s eyes. “Please,” he rasped. 

Joe stepped forwards to kiss him again, this time biting at Nicky’s lips, taking what he wanted. Nicky let him, groaning loudly. His hips stuttered weakly, cock heavy and leaking. 

Joe grinned into the kiss before walking so stand at Nicky’s hips, dipping a finger between his ass cheeks. He tapped the simple plug, reveling in the sounds of pleasure Nicky made, and picked the lube up from where he had discarded it earlier. He pulled out the plug carefully, immediately dropping it and sliding two fingers into Nicky’s ass. 

“Fuck you feel good around me,” he groaned. “How are you still so tight after all these years?” 

Nicky just moaned in response, clenching weakly around Joe’s fingers. Joe swallowed, bewitched by the vision in front of him, and added another finger along with copious amounts of lube. He stayed there for several minutes, stretching Nicky open for his cock, painfully hard at the sight, at the way Nicky was writhing against the ropes, his head thrown back in pleasure as Joe pressed against his prostate. 

“Could you come like this?” Joe asked, already knowing the answer. “From just my fingers inside you? Or should I fuck you first?” 

Nicky’s head lulled around so he could look at Joe with heavily lidded eyes. “Fuck me, please,” he gasped. “ _Please_ Joe!” 

Joe leaned over to kiss Nicky’s bound leg, heart full enough to burst, before he removed his fingers. He slicked up his cock with efficient movement, and pressed into Nicky, bottoming out with a single thrust. He hissed at the feeling but did not pause, immediately bracing one hand on his husband’s hip and the other on the ropes, using them to hold Nicky steady enough for him to fuck into. In moments like this neither he nor Nicky wanted slow. They wanted to feel each other. 

He leaned back, switching up his angle, before adjusting his grip. He let go of Nicky’s hip, instead grabbing onto the ropes with both hands. The sound of skin on skin filled the studio, along with the scent of sweat and sex. Nicky was keening now, eyes rolled back in his head, helpless to do anything but take what Joe was giving him. 

Joe fucked him harder, chasing his own orgasm. He’d been hard since he had first started binding Nicky hours ago now, and now felt desperate enough to burst. He thrust several more times, pressing his hips into Nicky, and came with a loud groan. 

He stayed pressed close for a long moment, riding out the waves of his orgasm. 

“I’m going to let you down now,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Then suck my come out of you. Maybe I’ll let you come as well after that.” 

Nicky panted heavily, but did not move. He knew better. 

Joe carefully pulled out, mouth watering at the sight of Nicky’s well used hole, and pushed a glob of come back into his ass. Nicky moaned again, looking and sounding completely wrecked. 

He made short work of the binds on his legs and feet, letting them down slowly to make sure Nicky was able to get his footing, before propping his husband up and carefully letting him down. He kept the ties on his arms and torso, knowing that Nicky would not want to be released. Not yet. 

Nicky sagged against him, keening softly. Joe kissed his sweaty temple. “I have you darling,” he whispered, before helping him onto his knees and pushing his shoulders down, paying close attention to the expression on his beloved’s face. He looked utterly blissed out. 

Joe smiled again, so full of love it hurt, and kneeled behind Nicky’s plush ass, spreading his cheeks. He rubbed his beard over the soft skin, watching as redness appeared and healed almost instantly, before shoving his tongue into Nicky’s hole, licking out his own come eagerly. Nicky moaned loudly beneath him, pressing back against Joe’s face. 

Joe nipped at his rim, sliding a finger in alongside his tongue to press against Nicky’s prostate unrelentingly, desperately listening to Nicky's increasingly high pitched moans. 

He pulled back. “I think you deserve to come,” he declared, beard soaked with lube and come. “You’ve been such a good boy for me.” 

Nicky was panting loudly now, hips stuttering weakly. His arms, still bound behind his back, twitched slightly, and some drool leaked from his open mouth. 

Joe grinned, leaning back down to suck the rest of his come out of Nicky’s hole, and wrapped one hand around to tug on his cock. 

Nicky shouted, jerking in his grasp, before his entire body stiffened as he came. Joe worked him through it, biting the flesh of his ass playfully. He let go of Nicky’s cock after several moments, knowing without needing to be told that his husband was far too sensitive for touch now, and immediately ran his hands over his flanks. 

“You’re amazing,” he praised. “So beautiful for me.” 

He untied the ropes efficiently, running his hands over the marks briefly left behind. A part of him mourned that they faded so quickly, but only a small part. He coaxed Nicky up and into his arms, easily bringing him over to the sofa, and settling down with his husband cradled between his legs. Nicky tended to become non verbal after such a long session, but that was alright. Joe knew him better than he knew himself, and knew exactly what he needed. 

He spoke softly, encouraging Nicky to drink some water before drinking the rest himself. He’d get them both up and into a bath soon, washing the sweat, come, and lube off their spent bodies. But for now he simply wanted to feel Nicky’s weight in his arms, to kiss him gently, and help him come down from his high. 

They didn’t have the time nor the space to do this often, but Joe treasured each and every time. And he knew Nicky did as well. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, pressing kisses to Nicky’s face. 

Nicky looked at him, a question in his eyes. 

Joe grinned. “I love you.” 

Nicky kissed him, soft and slow, the words unspoken yet fully understood. Always understood. 

Joe settled back down. The rest of the world could wait. He was right where he wanted to be. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No mention of a safeword here, because I believe that after 900 years they know each other so well (body language, facial expression, tone, etc…) that Joe would know when Nicky was uncomfortable, and vice versa, before Nicky knew himself. But if you're going to do anything like this _please_ have one and be safe. 
> 
> Also… not perfectly accurate but I wanted it and the image wouldn't leave me alone. Cause Shibari is uhhh… my fav. Thank you to everyone on discord for giving me title suggestions!! You were QUICK when I asked. This is super short, but oh well. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
